The present invention relates generally to videoconference recording, post-processing, and playback. More particularly, the present invention relates to recording, post-processing, and playback of videoconferences including media files.
Videoconferencing is becoming an essential tool within many corporations for sharing and distributing information. These online meetings can take many forms such as company-wide announcements, technical discussions between engineering groups, training seminars, code reviews, and the like. As much corporate content is moved online and transmitted through videoconferences, there is an opportunity to manage the content to better advantage.
With many current communication technologies, such as email and instant messaging, a record of the communication with others can be easily saved for future reference. Unfortunately, the data that flows through videoconference systems is generally not saved, so participants have no way to record what took place in a videoconference other than by taking notes, which is not much of an improvement over the conventional face-to-face meeting.